1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to internet small computer system interface (iSCSI) data networks and in particular to prioritizing data transmission between iSCSI devices using data center bridging enabled switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system can be configured in several different configurations. The information handling system can range from a single, stand-alone computer system to a distributed, multi-device computer system, to a networked computer system with multiple switches and storage area networks (SAN).
A network switch or switch is a telecommunication device which receives a message from originating devices, including information handling systems, connected to a data communication network, such as a local area network or storage area network, and then transmits the message to the target device for which the message was intended. Local Area Networks (LANs) and Wide Area Networks (WANs) typically contain a number of linked multi-layer switches. Network switches frequently use Ethernet protocols. Data center bridging (DCB) specifies a set of enhancements to Ethernet local area network protocols that includes enabling manual setting of a DCB priority for each network switch by an administrator. The required manual setting of the DCB priorities prevents the network switches from being able to respond to changes to priorities in I/O workloads.